Malia and Corinne
The relationship between the Werecoyotes Malia Tate and Corinne. Corinne (better known by the code-name "the Desert Wolf") is the biological mother of Malia Tate, whom she conceived during a tryst with then-Beta Werewolf Peter Hale. As Corinne gave birth to Malia in 1995, Malia inadvertently inherited a portion of her Werecoyote powers, a process that has been implied to be common among Werecoyote mothers and their shapeshifter daughters. However, soon after, Peter's older sister, the renowned Alpha Talia Hale, took Malia away from Corinne and put her up for adoption; while the exact reason why she did this remains unknown, it can be assumed that she was trying to prevent Corinne from trying to take back her power even then. Corinne made an attempt to kill Malia in 2004 by shooting at her family's car, accidentally causing Malia to activate her Werecoyote nature for the first time and leading her to kill her adoptive mother and sister in the frenzy that followed, after which time Malia spent almost a decade living in her coyote form in the woods. However, the two would not officially reunite until 2012, when the Deadpool hit-list presumably made Corinne aware that Malia had not died in the car accident as she had originally believed. She then set off to kill Malia and take back her power once and for all, going so far as to capture the Emissary to Malia's pack, Alan Deaton, to draw her to her and to use as leverage. Despite Corinne's attacks against Malia in the weeks that followed, Malia ultimately defeated her by using the talons that formerly belonged to a Chimera named Belasko, using their mystical properties to take the rest of Corinne's Werecoyote powers for herself. Early History Corinne became pregnant with Malia in early 1995 after having a sexual encounter with the Werewolf Peter Hale. ( ) Upon learning she was pregnant, Peter's older sister and Alpha of the Hale Pack, Talia, encouraged Corinne to continue with the pregnancy, acting as her doula and insisting that the fact that Werecoyote mothers pass a portion of their powers to their daughters was beautiful. ( ) As apparently expected, Malia's birth in November of that year caused Corinne's powers to diminish significantly, though she was still stronger than a human. Before Corinne even had a chance to name her newborn daughter, Talia stole her away and put her up for adoption, likely knowing that Corinne would attempt to kill her in order to steal her power back. ( ) Unbeknownst to Corinne at the time, her daughter had been adopted by the Tate Family, which included her adoptive father Henry, her adoptive mother Evelyn, and, soon after, an adoptive younger sister named Kylie. However, in 2004, when Malia was around nine years old, Corinne finally managed to track her daughter down on a back road of Beacon Hills the night of a full moon, where she was in her family's car with Evelyn and Kylie. Corinne began shooting at the car, startling them so much that Evelyn jerked the steering wheel and inadvertently drove into the Beacon Hills Preserve. ( ) The stress of this event triggered Malia's Werecoyote heritage and caused her to transform for the first time in her life; since she had absolutely no control over her powers, Malia accidentally mauled Evelyn and Kylie to death. In her grief over what she did, Malia stayed in her full-coyote form for the next eight years, and the fact that the Beacon County Sheriff's Department determined that Malia's body was dragged away by the same coyote who mauled her mother and sister led Corinne to believe that Malia had died somehow in the crash and that the fact that she hadn't killed Malia with her own hand was why she didn't get her powers back. ( ) Corinne then went on to continue her career as an assassin, learning to use firearms and other weapons with deadly accuracy to make up for the fact that her powers were weakened. In 2012, she heard rumors that Malia was alive, likely as a result of the Deadpool hit-list, which was sent to professional assassins first before being disseminated to hunters and amateurs; since Malia's name was on the list as Malia Hale, it could have alerted Corinne to the fact that she was still alive. ( Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 4 = In Time of Death, Malia, who had just learned that she was adopted after finding the last section of the Deadpool, where she was listed as "Malia Hale," went back to the Hale Vault to look for any clues as to her real heritage. She was then approached by Peter Hale, who allowed her to read her adoption papers and confirmed that she was his biological daughter. When Malia asked about her biological mother, Peter revealed that while his memories of her had been taken by his sister Talia along with his memories of Malia's existence, he had hired a private investigator who believed he had found her mother. However, Peter went on to inform Malia that while the P.I. was unable to get Malia's mother's real name, they had been able to find her interesting code-name-- "The Desert Wolf," which is a nickname for a coyote, indicating that Malia's mother was a Werecoyote like her. In A Promise to the Dead, when Malia and her then-boyfriend Stiles Stilinski were cuddling in bed, Malia was touched by the fact that Stiles had replaced "Who is the Benefactor?" with "Who is the Desert Wolf?" on his clue board, indicating that finding out the Desert Wolf's true identity was the next mystery he planned to solve. That evening, Malia was approached by Peter at the lacrosse game, where he revealed that he had found the Desert Wolf; however, he informed her that he couldn't tell her where she was unless Malia did something for him, namely killing Kate Argent, the Werejaguar he had been working with in his scheme to steal Scott McCall's True Alpha powers. |-|Season 5A= In Dreamcatchers, it was revealed that Stiles Stilinski had been in contact with the mercenary Braeden, who was tracking the Desert Wolf, an assassin that Braeden had been obsessed with catching since she was a U.S. Marshal, on Malia's behalf. When Braeden sent Stiles brutal photographs of the Desert Wolf's most recent assassinations, he had no choice but to show it to Malia. Malia, wanting to see the good in her biological mother, initially tried to suggest that the people she killed deserved it, but when Stiles replied that no one deserved a death like she had caused, Malia, knowing that he was right, simply stated that at least they knew now that the Desert Wolf was really good at her job. In A Novel Approach, after reading The Dread Doctors novel by Gabriel Valack, Malia's repressed memories of the night of the car crash that killed her mother and sister were triggered when she was driving with Theo Raeken in his truck. After nearly wrecking the truck, Malia stopped in the middle of the road as she had flashback-hallucinations of her repressed memories. She saw Evelyn driving their family's car on a back road of Beacon Hills until the Desert Wolf appeared in the middle of the road and started shooting at them, which was what caused Malia to stress-shift and maul her family to death. After Theo tackled her out of the way of a speeding car that almost ran her over in the present day, Malia, in a daze, confessed that it was the Desert Wolf who made her kill her family. In Ouroboros, the Desert Wolf was seen in the Dread Doctors' Russian laboratory, where she shot and killed Alan Deaton's companion, Vadim, before taking Deaton captive. After binding him to a chair and beating him, the Desert Wolf informed Deaton that he had heard a rumor that her daughter Malia was still alive and asked him if he knew anything about it. Deaton, wanting to protect Malia, insisted that he didn't know anything about a daughter, which led the Desert Wolf to retort that she hoped he was right, as otherwise, she would just have to kill her again. In Status Asthmaticus, Braeden, after saving Malia's life from Noah Patrick, warned her that the Desert Wolf knew that Malia was alive and looking for her and was now coming to Beacon Hills. |-|Season 5B= Trivia * Just like Peter, Corinne also calls Malia "sweetheart," much to Malia's annoyance and frustration. * Malia inherited her Werecoyote traits from her mother Corinne instead of her father, Peter Hale, who is a born Werewolf. * In Apotheosis, Malia used Belasko's Talons to steal the rest of Corinne's power, which presumably caused her to become human. * Even though Corinne was trying to kill Malia, she made a comment that she and Peter were Malia's true family, indicating a sense of jealousy of the Tate Family who adopted Malia after she was taken from Corinne by Talia Hale. * Corinne revealed that Malia was taken away before she could name her, suggesting that Corinne may have at least considered keeping and raising Malia rather than killing her for her powers. * Corinne has accused Malia of stealing part of her powers in childbirth, though it was impossible for Malia to have done this intentionally. Gallery Malia and corinne tsats.gif Fort jewett corinne malia.gif Malia and corinne tsats 2.jpg Malia and corinne tsats 3.jpg Malia and corinne tsats 4.gif Malia and corinne a credible threat.gif Malia and corinne a credible threat 1.gif Malia and corinne a credible threat 2.gif Malia and corinne apotheosis.jpg Malia and corinne apotheosis 1.gif Malia and corinne apotheosis 2.gif Malia and corinne apotheosis 3.gif Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationships Category:Needs Help Category:Familial Relationships Category:Female Relationships